Daisy Special Episode Part 2
Daisy Special Episode Part 2Dengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (番外編 ~ Daisy Special Episode その2 ~, Bangai-hen - Deiji Supesharu Episoodo sono 2) is a bonus story for Dengeki Daisy. It was originally published in Betsucomi Deluxe and is included volume sixteen of the series. The story is set after the last regular chapter of the series and serves as the conclusion to Dengeki Daisy. Synopsis As Teru Kurebayashi amazes Tasuku Kurosaki and Akira Midorikawa with the proper way to open a milk carton, she reminisces about everything that has happened in the series as she makes white sauce for a recipe. When everything calmed down, she reveals that after being discharged from the hospital, Akira has been working under the firm guidance of Masuda; Riko and Andou have been catching up with paperwork; and Kurosaki still works as the school janitor, but is frequently called away to assist the Ministry of Internal Affairs, during which Andou acts as the substitute janitor. Meanwhile, Teru and her friends are busy studying for exams and adds that Kiyoshi and Rena are dating. At dinner that night, Masuda informs them that the Ministry is thanking everyone for their efforts on resolving "M's Testament" with a trip to a resort, which everyone is happy to hear. Teru and Kurosaki spend time alone together after dinner, where Teru is overwhelmed by the kiss they share while Kurosaki promises to wait until she graduates from high school. At school, Teru's friends comment on Teru and Kurosaki's decision to wait until her graduation before progressing with their relationship. Though they bring up how she and Kurosaki can marry after she finishes high school, Teru thinks about her own career ambitions, how supportive Kurosaki and all the adults have been, and how she wants to be an adult like the people she has come to admire. After school, she runs into Kurosaki and they discuss how they are looking forward to their vacation as well as Teru's future as they pass by one of their neighbours. As they depart for their trip the next morning, they find a baby at Kurosaki's door with a note addressed to him asking him to care for the baby for awhile. Team Kurebayashi frantically assembles to care for the baby and feel relieved that Riko knows exactly what to do. However, she is called away by her friends, the Miuras, when Yuki Miura suddenly goes into labour and her husband has a crucial contract that needs to be finished. Riko immediately assigns everyone duties in order to resolve the crisis: she and Andou will assist the Miuras with finishing their work, Masuda and Akira will locate the baby's parents, and Teru and Kurosaki will care for the baby. Though Teru is confident they will be up for the task, Kurosaki is apprehensive, even with all the instructions Riko leaves them. While they manage to care for the baby, Kurosaki balks at holding the baby when he can't stop crying. After calling Riko for advice, he finds that Teru has calmed the baby down and apologizes for leaving her with the most difficult tasks because he is afraid hurting him. Teru reassures him that they can learn how to do these things together and he manages to do much better the next day. However, when Akira arrives the third day with the news that he and Masuda have found the baby's parents, he is stunned to find that Teru and Kurosaki have reached their limit. At the hospital, the baby is reunited with his mother - Kurosaki's neighbour - who had been suffering from abdominal pain and did not think she could bring her baby to the hospital. With her husband on an emergency trip overseas and having recently fought with her parents, she was desperate to find someone to care for the baby for a few hours and, after overhearing Kurosaki and Teru's conversation, thought he would be a good person to care for the baby. However, it turned out she had appendicitis and needed to stay in the hospital longer than she thought. The parents apologize and thank Kurosaki and Teru for their efforts. With the baby returned to his parents, everyone is able to go on their trip to the resort. As they enjoy the weather, Kurosaki admits caring for the baby was a good experience and teases Teru about the next time they'll care for a baby together. When their friends call out to join them, they wave and Teru wishes for a future overflowing with happiness and bliss. Gallery Special episode 2 colourspread.png|Original colourspread from Betsucomi References Category:Volume Sixteen Category:Extra Chapters